Their Colonel and Lieutenant
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Now Extended! This is one of many takes about what happened to Roy and Riza after the movie. Royai


**Colonel and Lieutenant **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my idea. **

**AN: This takes place after the movie. Sorry if you haven't seen it. Slight Spoiler Warning in the second sentence.  
**

**AAN: JULY 13 2007 This is an extended and better written version. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Colonel and Lieutenant**

Roy looked around the place where he had sealed the gate. Ed Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were gone, and most likely for good. Everything was going to recover just fine with a lot of work and good leaders. Roy had his doubt with the leadership part but they had good strong military personnel for the job at hand. So where did that leave him? He was just a lowly Corporal now; he couldn't make a difference even though he wanted to do just that. He decided there that he wasn't needed and he would just sneak back to his northern outpost as if nothing happened.

He hesitated to return to central but something inside him urged him on. That something covered the guilt that caused him to leave in the first place. When he returned old subordinates still saluted him and called him colonel even though they ranked higher. They still obeyed him without a hesitation; it confused him to no end. Then his thoughts drifted to Hawkeye, as they often did during his time up north. She was standing there, saluting him, and loyal to him like always. Her beautiful hazel eyes staring at him and welcoming him back to central. Telling them how they'd all been awaiting his return. He didn't deserve that or her respect; he had left and given up. He let her down, all those years of her dedication wasted, yet there she was.

"What are you doing sir?" a familiar voice sounded. It echoed slightly through the area.

He turned and saw Hawkeye walking over to a ledge of a pile of rubble. She jumped, landed in a crouching position, stood up and walked over to him. She had a serious look on her face. He grinned slightly at the fact that she jumped off that pile. Any other soldier would have hesitated at least a bit and even if they did jump, they wouldn't have landed as gracefully as she did. Hawkeye wasn't the average soldier though. She was beyond average in his mind. Though he didn't think of her as perfect, as no one was such a thing, she was as close as one got.

He had realized when he left her how dependent he was at having her by his side. He was used to her presence beside him, he was used to the smell of her wonderful but subtle perfume, and he was used to so many things about her that he felt empty when they weren't around. He tried to deny many things in his life and succeeded most of the time, but he wasn't able to deny that he loved his lieutenant and no other woman would take his heart the way she did. He knew he didn't deserve such at woman.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He turned and looked at her with surprise.

"You left to reflect didn't you? To find an appeasement for the guilt you felt," she stated.

"That's a partial reason for my leaving. I left because there was nothing more I could do. There's no fuehrer so that goal is gone."

"But you were still a Brigadier General you could have change a lot with that position."

"Not with a council like the one we have now. So there was nothing keeping me here."

She looked down at her feet as he looked away again; her heart slowly broke.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Probably go back up north. If the council allows it," he said.

"There's nothing keeping you here now either?" she said, her voice cracking a bit. He noticed and turned to look at her. "I understand," she said in a sad voice, trying to keep it from cracking again. "I am sorry to bother you, sir." She saluted him even though he was a lower rank than she was now. He looked back at her and saw a stoic expression on her face. He looked into her eyes and knew that the face she was using was a mask for what she was really feeling. He knew because his own mask was in place as well.

He turned around and looked away from her. "You don't need a man like me Riza," he said. "You can find someone much better to follow than a washed up Colonel. I don't believe the General Promotion ever stood for much."

Her mind was raging like her heart. She knew that wasn't the reason. The reason was that she had failed him. For two years, she dwelled on the guilt of not being there to prevent his eye from being injured. She should have been there to jump in front of that bullet.

She lowered her hand and walked toward him. Her scent filled his nostrils. Despite being sweaty and smelling of gunpowder, he still smelled the hint of the lavender that he loved. She moved the hair hanging over his face. She kissed his cheek and then brushed his lips softly. After pulling away she said, "I am sorry that I didn't get there in time to save your eye. I wasn't good enough." She turned and started to walk away. Roy's mind went into shock. She still blamed herself for that? It didn't have anything to do with being her fault. He ran to her and grabbed her arm. She turned quickly and found herself staring up into his face.

"I can't believe that you still blame yourself for that. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. It is not your fault."

She looked at him and could tell that he really meant it. He was the man that she loved and the man that she waited on for two years. As she stared at him, all of her feelings came to the surface. Tears came to her eyes. She started to turn away but he stopped her and wiped them with his gloved hands. The slightly dirty gloves making a slight smudge on her already dusty face.

Roy smiled at her and she hugged him. She didn't care who saw. Contrary to popular belief, there was no law against to military officers having a relationship. It was just an unspoken assumption. She even took the time to look it up to make sure.

His arms wrapped around her body and her tears just started coming. For once, she was going to show the personal side of her. Roy kissed her head and she gripped him even tighter. At that spot, they realized they both felt the exact same way, they both had dealt with some form of guilt the past two years and now they could move on from it, together.

"I missed you, please don't go away again," she said.

She then looked at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I missed you too Riza and I won't go anywhere if you don't want."

He bent his head and she leaned up to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that was long overdue. She moved her hands to his chest where she clung to his jacket. His hands moved to the small of her back so he could lean her back to better deepen the kiss. He pulls away and just stared at her flushed face. Before he could say anything, she kissed him again.

She entangled her hands in his hair and he backed her against a wall of one of the demolished buildings. They pulled apart and Riza whispered to him. "I have been dreaming of that ever since you left."

Roy just stared at her and thought about what he dreamed about. He realized that not a night went by that he did not dream about Riza. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand brushing his cheek.

"Where are you staying tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "I was planning on heading back up north. I will probably the barracks now that I've decided to stay."

Riza smiled and then shook her head.

"I am afraid that just won't work," she said. .

"Then what is your solution Lieutenant?" he asked.

Roy found himself in Riza's apartment, at the kitchen table, eating pasta. He didn't realize how much he actually missed good home cooking. He wasn't horrible at cooking but was nowhere as good as Riza. After they finished, Riza put the dishes in the sink where she had water running into it. Roy got up and went over to her.

"Let me help out," he said.

"I've got it. You've been through a lot. Go get some rest," she said.

"Riza,"

She turned to him. "What?" She asked.

"Give me a towel. You wash, I'll dry." He wasn't going to sit around on his ass while she did all the work. Riza blinked at him and gave up. She handed him a towel and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was begging for a bit of teasing.

"Does this mean that you've lost your slacking ways?"

"Pardon?" Roy said, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You hardly ever volunteer for work. Does this mean that when you are back in your old position that you will do your paperwork?"

"If, and probably not. I don't mind dishes or labor like that but I hate paperwork," he said, drying the last dish.

"That makes no sense," she said, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Sure it does, those paper cuts hurt," he joked. She laughed at him, it was the first time in two years that she'd laughed. It was wonderful to have him back in her life. She laid the towel on the counter and hugged him. He smiled and readily hugged her back.

After completing the task of tidying up the kitchen, they went into the living room. It was a comfortable silence as Riza took out a book and began to read. Roy stared into the fire and then Riza looked up at him. She is the one that breaks the silence.

"You are thinking too much," she said.

He turned to her but said nothing. She smiled at the way his face looked under the glow of the fireplace. She clicked off the reading lamp and laid her book on the table. She scooted closer and lifted her hand to his face. He grabbed her wrist before she could touch it. This earned him an odd look.

"Why didn't you forget about me? I am not good for you." He let go of her wrist and continued his words. "I don't deserve to even breathe the same air as you. You deserve to be happy."

She grabbed his hand and moved to straddle his lap. She grabbed his arms and put them around her waist, then placed her hands on his shoulder. She pressed her forehead against him.

"I can't forget about you," she kissed him softly.

"You are good for me," she said and kissed him again. "You could not be any better in my heart," and she followed with another kiss. "And I always want your hands on me because my hands are covered in blood as well," this time when she kissed him he kisses back passionately. "You want to see me happy?" Roy smiled a true smile and nodded.

For once Riza was going to say and hopefully get exactly what she wanted from Roy. She leaned down, kissed his neck, and whispered into his ear. "Make love to me Roy."

He was shocked at her request. He hadn't done anything like that in two years. He wondered if he was out of practice. Did one get out of practice when it came to sexual matters? When she kissed him again he threw that question from his head.

He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He got on the bed, on his knees, and laid her down. He then broke the kiss and started to straighten up. She tried to follow him so she could bring her lips to his once more but he pressed her down on the bed. He slid his shoes off and before he knew it, Riza was on her knees and her lips were back on his. Their clothes were quickly discarded and they affirmed their love for each other that night.

---------------------

The rumors spread like wildfire. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye quite the military. It couldn't be so, and the people at central who knew her wouldn't believe it until they saw it with their very eyes. Soon the rumor was confirmed when everyone at central saw Riza Hawkeye walk out of headquarters not in uniform but in civilian clothing. She was wearing a long black sundress and a red sun hat. Eyes followed her as she walked out the door.

Military Personnel rushed to the glass doors to see what she was going to do. Standing there at the bottom of the stairs was retired Roy Mustang. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket. His gloves were nowhere in site. She smiled as she walked toward him. When she arrived, she took his arm and suddenly applause and shouting were heard.

Roy and Riza turned toward the building and all of the military personnel there were watching out of windows, standing on top of the stairs, or in the lot. Riza and Roy smiled at each other; Roy held the door open for Riza as she got in the car. Then he got in and shut the door.

"Looks like it is going to be a big wedding after all," he said with a smirk. Riza kissed him and nodded. Roy started the car and they drove down the street. The people at headquarters started back to work with the knowledge that their Colonel and Lieutenant were finally together.

Yes, no matter who took command in the future Roy and Riza would always be their Colonel and Lieutenant.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
